


All of You

by Hawkscape



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Identity, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Jimmy might be jealous of Superman's affections towards Lois Lane, but he's not petty enough to let it show. Mostly. But he also really liked Clark Kent, and that's where the issue comes in. Will he actually talk things out or just sit in the background like always?
Relationships: Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	All of You

Jimmy Olsen, best friend of both Superman and Clark Kent, was watching the scene that had unfolded before him while using great self control not to roll his eyes. Superman had just saved something or another from certain doom and was of course giving his undivided attention (and interview) to one Lois Lane. He had also posed for several award winning photographs of Jimmy's, but that was beside the point. Lois was playing up the doe eyes and Kal was falling hook line and sinker. It almost made Jimmy resentful because he knew that Lois wouldn't look twice at Clark if he was -well- Clark, and was only acting that way because he was Superman. Hell, everyone had a crush on Superman. He had a crush on Superman. And there lay the problem. He wanted to bring up this dichotomy to Clark, but he felt he'd already been compromised too much with jealousy to really be reliable. So he just sat off to the side, basking in Superman's majesty while he was basking in Lois’s, waiting for the show to drop and Clark to turn up as himself once more.

Jimmy knew that he had a crush on Clark since nearly the first month they worked together. The guy looked like he could bench press a building, but had this constant down home charm that could make anyone melt. Well, except for the woman he actually wanted. Lois saw Clark as a semi-respected co-worker at most and a coward at worst. Constantly deriding him for the fact that he seemed to run and hide whenever a super villain showed. Even if Jimmy hadn't known Clark was actually off fighting said villain, he wouldn't have blamed the guy for hiding in the face of most of the insanity that plagued Metropolis on a bi-weekly basis. Honestly, the only reason HE didn't run and hide was because of his personal friendship with the near god and even then he'd be lying if he said his knees didn't shake a lot of the time.

Jimmy had been resigned to the fact that this was how it was. He would watch Superman from afar and Clark from close but not close enough, being the best pal he could be. He slowly faded out of his ruminations as Lois and Supes seemed to be wrapping up their interview. The hero flashed Lois his signature smile before turning and looking for someone. He apparently found it in Jimmy and gave him a small wave before flying off. Jimmy felt a warmth in his chest and liked to think that the smile for him was a little less rehearsed, but that was mostly wishful thinking. His partner sashayed over to him through the pack of reporters still clamoring for pictures, twirling the tape recorder she carried around constantly by its strap. “Ready to pack up, Jimbo?”

Jimmy cringed slightly before starting to keep in step beside her as they walked back to the Daily Planet building. “Come on Lois, Jimmy's bad enough, you don't have to add any more layers of stupid nicknames to it.”

Lois bumped his shoulder. “What? But Jimmy fits you so well.”

Clark had said the same thing when he complained, but somehow he believed him more than her. “It makes me sound about twelve.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulders. “Like I said, fits perfectly.”

He had to admit he walked right into that one. He ignored it. “So how was your date with Superman? Seemed really chummy with that tape recorder.” 

Lois put a hand on her chest in fake shock. “Why, Jimmy, are you jealous?”

He couldn't help but flush slightly, even though he knew she was joking. Curse his pale complexion. “No, I’m just saying maybe leave some Superman for the rest of Metropolis to drool over.”

She laughed. He had to admit her laugh didn't sound cruel, even if her jokes often were. “Why, Jimmy, I didn't know you felt that way. I can't help it if he likes long legs more then red hair and freckles.”

Jimmy unconsciously rubbed at the freckles at his face. “Oh, don't act like it’s news. Everyone has a crush on Superman. He’s Superman!”

She laughed even harder and his face got even hotter. He had dug himself a fine hole with this conversation. “Oh my god, you're serious!”

He tried to keep his cool, but was failing miserably. “Yeah, I’m serious. He's freaking Superman! You ask anyone in Metropolis and possibly the world if they have at least a little crush on Superman and they'll all say yes.”

Lois shook her head as they finally made their way to the entrance of the Daily Planet building. “Keep insisting on that, Jimmy, and I’m going to have to test it.”

Jimmy spluttered. “With what? A public opinion poll?”

She just smiled and shrugged as they rode the elevator up to their offices. As the doors opened she caught sight of Clark putting the papers in order for some story or another. “Clark!” Jimmy immediately caught onto what was going to happen. Oh no. She went over to the farm boy and draped her arm around him. “Nice to see you’re safe and sound from the big bad kitten in the tree you just couldn't bear to stay around for. Don't worry, even without your help I managed to pull through and get an exclusive interview.” It was actually a lion, but who’s keeping track?

Clark just smiled at her affaiblie. He still seemed to be in a happy haze from talking to her before. “Thanks, Lois. Sorry, my allergies are just real bad and I didn't think all my sniffling would sound good on the tape. Not to mention I thought you said the cat was a lion that escaped from the zoo.” Jimmy knew for a fact he owned at least one cat. Though to be honest, that cat was superpowered, so maybe it didn't give off dandruff like a normal cat. That didn't matter. What did matter was Lois going full steam ahead.

“No big Smallville, but you could do something for me to make up for it.” Clark’s eyes seemed to light up and Jimmy had to stop himself from gagging. “I just need you to answer a question for me. Ya’see, me and Jimmy were having a conversation walking back here and he INSISTS that EVERYONE in Metropolis has at least a LITTLE crush on Superman.” Jimmy’s face felt hotter than the sun. “So, what do you think?”

Clark seemed a little stunned and maybe amused by the questions. Definitely not what he was expecting. “What do you mean, what do I think? Do I think everyone has a crush on Superman?” Jimmy was making cut throat motions at him over her shoulder.

Lois shook her head and leaned on Clark a little harder. “No Smallville, do YOU have a crush on Superman.” Jimmy kept trying to shake his head but Clark wasn't sure what exactly he was meant to do.

He shrugged and gave his best play dumb smile. “I don't know, he seems like an okay guy.”

Lois wasn't letting this go. “So, you don't have a crush on Superman? Is it because he's a guy or because he's Superman?”

Clark tried to look and see what Jimmy was signaling him to do, but he seemed to be quietly banging his head against a filing cabinet. “I mean it doesn't… the gender thing’s not the problem I mean I just… being an alien, he probably doesn't even know about things like that.”

Lois pointed at his chest harshly. “You're avoiding the question, Clark.”

Clark put up his hands in self defense. “Sure, yeah, I have a crush on Superman, I mean who doesn't?”

Lois seemed smugly satisfied and patted his chest. “That’ll do Smallville, that’ll do.” She then walked off to make copies of her tapes, thankfully far away from the both of them. 

Jimmy had thankfully stopped banging his head into the filing cabinet and was now just laying it on top of his desk opposite Clark’s. Clark was trying his hardest not to tease Jimmy about what happened, but his smile showed he wanted to. Jimmy slowly tilted his head to look at his best friend but didn't lift his chin off the desk. “Sorry, you had to hear all that.” He wasn't really mad at Lois, she was just teasing, but gosh could his delicate constitution not take it.

Clark continued to smile and shrugged like it was nothing. “Eh, I heard most of it from up here anyway.”

Jimmy blanched. “Eavesdropper!” He sat up straight and pointed accusingly. “You were using your powers for evil.”

Clark looked slightly guilty. “You yelled the word Superman, normally when you do that it means you're about to get fried by a laser, or eaten by a crocodile, or turned into a robot, or-”  
Clark didn't seem to be even close to stopping so Jimmy stopped him himself. “Okay I get it. Thanks.” He slowly sank his head back down onto the desk. “...so...did you hear...everything?”

Clark smiled sympathetically. “Yeah.”

Jimmy waved his hand around vaguely. “Even the…”

Clark nodded. “Yep.”

Jimmy groaned into his desk. Surprisingly the silence didn't feel awkward. “Sorry.”

Jimmy hadn't noticed Clark come up next to him and he patted him on the shoulder. “No problem buddy. APPARENTLY, everyone has a crush on Superman. It's just the in thing, I guess.” Clark let out an overly dramatic sigh. “If only more people had a crush on Clark Kent.” Jimmy snorted before he could stop himself. Clark laughed along with him. “Glad you find it so amusing Jim, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Jimmy shot up at the prospect that he had been misunderstood. “No, no, I just meant I got you covered there too.” If he was talking to anyone else but Clark Kent, Jimmy would be dead from embarrassment at this point, but with Clark he felt comfortable. Well, still embarrassed, but not dying from it. Clark was his best friend and he knew that their friendship would continue like before so there was really no point in trying to hide it at this point. He knew Clark wasn't interested so it was less a confession and more just a statement of fact.

Clark let out a small disbelieving laugh. “What? You mean you have a crush on both Superman and Clark Kent?”

Jimmy was beginning to rotate slowly and sadly in his chair. “Yep.” He let out a self deprecating laugh. “Least, I got Lois beat at something.” He immediately regretted saying that and stopped spinning. “Sorry, that was kind of catty to say.”

Clark was leaning on his chair, towering over him, but somehow not intimidating at all. He looked kind of sad. “Are you jealous of Lois? Because I-...because Superman talks to her a lot?”

Jimmy felt like Clark was staring right through him, and he genuinely hoped he wasn't. “I...try not to act on it.” This was getting deeper then he was prepared for. “She just...I think she really only likes half of you, but I like both of you, even before I knew they were the same guy.” They sat in silence again and Jimmy couldn't bear to look at Clark. He shook his head and stood up. “I’m sorry, it’s not my place to say things like that. I should go back up these photos.” Jimmy got up from his desk and turned to walk away.

He was stopped by a controlled hand on his shoulder. “James.” He tensed up and took a deep breath and turned to take at the man of steel, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. They had been in life or death situations before and he had not broken out the ‘James’. “You’re my best friend and I care about you. I should have noticed you felt this way sooner.”

“Well, I wasn't exactly broadcasting it from the rooftops.” Jimmy mumbled out.

Clark smiled. “Only screaming it in central park.” Jimmy flushed slightly as Clark continued. “I can hear heartbeats Jimmy, it makes it really easy to tell when people are lying. I should have picked up on that or all the other signs you showed. I guess I just figured if you wanted to say something you would.”

Jimmy stared at him blankly like he was indeed the alien he was. “Look Clark, you're an amazing guy and I know you don't have an ego but...you have to know that who you are is way out of my league. This isn't even me being self deprecating; it's just a statistical fact.” He laughed nervously.

Clark got the puppy dog look in his eye like what Jimmy said had somehow personally hurt him. “Jimmy...you really think like that?”

The photographer didn't think it would be taken that seriously. “Well...yeah, but like I said I'm not upset about it, it 's just how things are.”

Clark put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him towards him. Jimmy had seen him do this before. He had this ability to just make anyone he talked to feel like they were the center of the universe. Even knowing it was coming didn't stop him feeling the same. “Like I said before, you are my best friend and I care about you alot. Just because you can't fly and take bullets without flinching doesn't mean you're not amazing or lesser. You go into horrible situations with nothing but your camera trying to help people. You actually risk something for your job. For what you think is right. Because you believe it's worth it. And that's amazing. You're amazing. You're always so funny and kind and seeing you brightens my day every day.”

Jimmy didn't know exactly how to respond to such honest praise from someone that meant so much to him. His mouth just kinda opened a few times as his face burned. “Uh, thanks.” He said lamely. He was always better with pictures then words. Even with the happiness he was feeling he still couldn't ignore the core issue of this. “Thank you for saying all that. The same goes for you. You're great. Well, you know I think you're great, that's how this all started.” He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. “I just need a concrete answer so I can try and stop thinking about this. Would you ever want...” He had some steam going but looking at that face in front of him was making him quickly hunch in on himself again. The one time he needed to be a loudmouthed idiot and it was failing him. “To actually try and date?” He felt stupid even asking. There were a million reasons why this was a stupid idea. He tried to disregard the self esteem related ones because Clark had just given such a nice speech and Superman wouldn't lie like that. Probably.

Clark took his hands away from Jimmy's shoulders and hunched in on himself slightly looking a bit more like the mild reporter he was supposed to as his face reddened. He put a hand to his face seemingly for something to fiddle with. “W-well-” Jimmy expected as much and he was only slightly crushed about it. Clark took one of his hands making the crushing a little more bearable. “I think it could be fun. But there might be a lot of problems. I wouldn't want you to be in danger or get ignored because of my job.”

Jimmy couldn't help but snort. Clark looked confused. “What?”

He couldn't help but smile. “How would it be any different then being your friend? How many times have I been kidnaped in the past year?”

Clark was flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well that's not...a good thing.”

Jimmy still smiled slightly. “I know it’s not, I'm just trying to say I don't think it would be that different. I mean It’s probably not a good idea to be on the front page of the paper kissing superheroes in any city, but personally I've gotten used to my connection to you and Superman.”

Clark looked a little embarrassed. “I think it would be fun to try. I don't want to wreck our friendship, but if we just talk things out even if it doesn't work out I think we've been friends long enough that we'll be okay. What do you think?”

Jimmy couldn't believe this was happening. Was it really that simple? “B-but what about Lois? I kinda thought you always carried a torch for her?” He wanted to kick himself for reminding the man that but then again how could he forget?

Clark made sure she wasn't about to walk in awkwardly with his super senses before continuing. “She is very pretty, but like you said she doesn't really...know me. And that’s partially my own fault but...it feels like I actually fell for her journalist persona if that makes sense?” He laughed a little to himself sadly. “Isn't that a funny twist?”

Jimmy almost couldn't believe it, only shaking his head. “Only you Clark.” With that statement he remembered that this wasn't just Superman this was his dorky best friend Clark. “I would love to give this a try.” He gave a kind of dumbstruck thumbs up even as his face pulled into the stupidest smile. “Wanna get...coffee...later?”

The hero chuckled. “We get coffee almost everyday anyway.”

Jimmy rubbed a hand over his face and messed up his hair. “Ah I never prepared for this to actually happen! I don't know what to do.”

Clark smiled reassuringly. “Maybe just. Relax. We can talk it over more later, maybe over dinner that's not from a hot dog cart?”

Jimmy scrunched up his face. “Oh come on, how are you able to do that so smoothly.” He breathed out his nose before letting his shoulders relax. “Yeah. That sounds fun. I think I might just be...overthinking this.”

Clark smiled his thousand watt smile that Jimmy couldn't help but mirror as he grabbed his shoulder again. “Aren't we all. I’ll message you later, I have to go talk to a few of the editors about their misunderstanding of commas.” He looked genuinely perturbed for a moment as if he was about to fight a villain before smiling again and waving as he left.

Jimmy made a vague airy wave back before sitting back in his chair. Or where he thought his chair was. He actually just missed it and stumbled onto the floor. Because that's what his life was like. He just sighed on the carpeted floor as he sat there for a moment. Oh, so that pen he lost was under there. Huh.

“Jimmy?” Jimmy looked up and saw the slightly bemused face of one Lois Lane. “Why are you on the floor? Do I want to know?”

Jimmy took a deep breath and got up. “Because I’m having a weird day.”

Lois smiled and rolled her eyes before sashaying back to her desk. “Sounds like just another day in the Metropolis.”

Jimmy actually sat down in his chair correctly this time and stared blankly at his computer before remembering he needed to actually upload the pictures from his camera. He flicked through a few of them before getting to one with Superman laughing. Jimmy felt his heart enter his throat. Oh my god, this was actually happening. He thought he had it bad before. And this was happening. He was going on a date with Clark. Oh my god. Clark was actually going to go on a date. With him. What had he said about five minutes ago? He couldn't even remember. Something about good and then giving a weird thumbs up.

He quickly fumbled out his phone before figuring out he had no idea what else to say that wouldn't seem equally as stupid. He was going on a date with his best friend. His face almost hurt with how much he was smiling. He put his head on his desk. He couldn't honestly spend the rest of his day just acting like a lovesick idiot. But. Maybe take one minute to let it sink in.

Ok, he might need more than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
